


No Fish No Go

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing ever goes quite right (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fish No Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Therienne

 

 

"When I said I wanted to try something new," Iolaus grunted, throwing himself to the side of the boat as a sucker-lined tentacle swung into the space he had recently occupied, "I was hoping for something a little more relaxing."

"Hey, you're the one who likes fishing." Hercules took a broken oar and threw it, sheering off one of the tentacles. "I thought it might be nice."

"This - ugh - is not a fish. Have you noticed? I know I sure have."

Was that a beak? Great. Hercules backed up. Something else he could use as a weapon had to be laying around here. "The old man said deep sea fishing was the new craze."

"Again. Not a fish." A tentacle hit the mast and sent the entire thing crashing down.

Hercules eyed the broken mast. Okay, that might work. "You know what, you pick the next vacation spot."

"I will. And nothing will try and eat us."

"Mm-hmm, right." When had that last happened? Right, never. Hercules hefted the mast upon his shoulder. "You might want to duck."

 


End file.
